Maleficent had an Idea
by Kitty scribbles
Summary: Takes place when Sleeping Beauty is alone in the room and Maleficent takes her through the fireplace, but it goes in a different direction. MAJOR F/F Beware! Could ruin your childhood of Sleeping Beauty! Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Brior Rose sat in some room in some castle with the three fairies that had raised her. She didn't know exactly where she was and she didn't care, all she wanted was to see the man of her dreams again. She stared blankly at the crown the fairies had placed on her forehead. If she was to become princess, she would never see her prince again. Uncontrollable tears swept down her face, she ducked her head, resting it between her arms on the vanity mirror desk.

"Come on," said one of the fairies. "Let's leave her alone for a while."

The closed, leaving her alone to her thoughts and her tears. She would never be happy again, not if she couldn't see her true love again. If she couldn't see his wonderful smile and intense brown eyes, then she would never love again. All she wanted was him and to be in his arms once-

All suddenly went dark for Rose. She tried to think of something, anything, but all she could think about was sitting up. When she did, she was only slightly aware of a green light floating in the fire place. Now it wanted her to stand. It was _so_ soothing and warmed her cold heart that Rose stood, never taking her eyes off of it. She trusted that green light, she didn't know why, she had never seen it before, but she just knew it would never steer her wrong. As she stood, her cloak fell from her shoulders, but she didn't care, she had never really liked it anyway. The green light beckoned for her, to follow it and why not? It wasn't like she was going to be happy where she was, being a princess, and the green light would take that all away.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM:

Marryweather sat on a bench and clenched her fists as Flora looked out a window. "Oooh! I don't see why she has to merry some ol'… _prince!_"

Fauna held out a hand to help calm her sister fairy. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear."

BACK IN THE ROOM:

Rose took a step forward and she felt happy again. Maybe this light would take her to her dream prince? And they could live happily ever after away from the fairies and the stupid kingdom. She took another step towards the fireplace, tossing all responsibility aside, she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to see her handsome man again. As she drew nearer to the fire place, it opened to reveal a long, dark hallway, but the green light quickly lit the way for her. Her heart swelled, her dream hunk was not that far away.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM:

Fauna looked at Flora. "Maybe we should tell King Stephan about the boy?"

Merryweather followed Fauna. "Well, why don't we?"

Flora stopped by the door that lead into Rose's room. "Listen!" she could hear soft music coming from inside, she gasped and turned to the other fairies. "Maleficent!"

"Rose!"

They all pushed through the door in time to see their beloved Rose walk through the fire place lead by a green light. Fauna cried out. "Oh, why did we leave her alone!" they called out to her again, but they got no response. They ran after her, but the fire place closed just as they got to it.

And Rose was glad for that, she was afraid they'd get to her and stop her from seeing her true love.

_ Don't you worry, my dear, they'll never bother you again._

The voice was so calming that she relaxed and followed the green light up the stairs. Soon, very soon she would be with her love, the only person who could make her truly happy. She could feel her heart pound in the anticipation.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, all she found was an empty room with a spindle wheel. Her heart sank, but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch the spindle…

Maleficent appeared, but Rose wasn't able to see her. She looked at the princess and her breath caught, she truly was a vision. Her light blond hair was perfectly curled and hung around her hour glass waist. Her breasts were full and perfectly round and her lips… Not only did they put the flower rose to shame, but they were plump and _so_ kissable. Maleficent's own breasts perked at the sight of the wretched princess, the princess she had been jealous of all these years. Maleficent quirked an eyebrow, her reaction to the wench who reached out to touch the spindle before her was much unexpected.

A smile rose to her own lips and the spindle disappeared. Rose stopped short, but didn't move. Next, Maleficent sent one of her favorite tricks to the fairies, something that would keep them occupied for hours.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather pushed on the brick wall, willing it to cumble, but it gave no edge. Finally Flora pushed them back. "Here," she waved her wand and the wall disappeared. They ran in, calling for Rose, but just as they entered, the fire place closed and a thick fog rolled around them, separating them from each other.

"Oh Flora! Merryweather!" Fauna called out, but heard no response. They were separated. She lit her wand, but it did next to nothing to help.

Rose stared at where the spindle had been, waiting. _For what?_ she thought.

"Come here, my dear."

It was the same voice, soothing and calm and it oozed around her so lightly that her nipples hardened. She turned around and saw a woman standing there. She had a long black cloak that covered her whole body and hid her accents. She held a staff and had long horns sticking out of her. It looked as though they were attached by scales that followed to her neck and disappeared under her cloak.

"I said, come here, dear," she said again, but with a little more demand. Rose walked over to her, stopping inches from her. The woman looked her over. "Well, you certainly have _grown_ since I last saw you…" she lightly took Rose's cheek and moved it, looking at her long neck. "My, my, my, you are beautiful aren't you?"

Rose didn't say anything, but now she couldn't remember why she was up here. Why had she followed the green light? Wasn't there something important to her that had made her angry at… something else? Her mind was blank, she couldn't remember anything, not even her own name. But there was something about the woman in front of her, something familiar. Suddenly, she felt a tingling below her waist. What was that? Then she had an urge to reach out to the woman.

She did, she reached out to Maleficent. She reached for the cloak and moved it aside. She found a skin tight black dress that reached past her feet. The dress left her chest open, sweeping in a curve across her breasts, leaving the slightest view of cleavage. Excited, Rose reached out and slid her hand into the opening and gently squeezed and massaged the tender breast. As she did, she found a sort of lump at the tip of her breast.

"That's it, my pet, pinch and roll it between your fingers," Maleficent said, finding it hard to catch her breath. It had been too long since she'd been touched by another person like this. Rose took her pointer finger and thumb and pinched the small nipple. When the woman gasped, Rose licked her lips and rolled it. Maleficent closed her eyes. "That's it, good girl…"

Rose was so happy to make the woman happy that she got a new idea. Gently, she pulled the breast out of the dress. It was pale with a slightly pinker nipple that was hard and wanting. She glanced at the woman's face, her eyes were closed. Rose leaned forward and flicked her tongue across the nipple. The woman hissed, pushing her breast out at her. Rose leaned in the rest of the way and capped her mouth over the nipple and pushed the nipple around with her tongue. Maleficent tapped her staff against the ground and it disappeared, along with Maleficent's dress. Rose, excited, grabbed her other breast and rolled the other nipple as she sucked on the first. Maleficent reached her fingers through the princess' hair and pulled her closer to the nipple.

"Yes, pet, make your mistress happy…" Maleficent panted. She could feel her womanhood growing wet.

Rose let her hand leave the breast and wonder around her mistress' body. She moved to that breast and began to suck on it. She felt down her stomach, and further down until her hand felt a patch of hair. Rose left the breast and looked at what her hand had found. She looked at her mistress.

Maleficent grabbed her hand and pushed it further in between her pussy lips. "Rub it, my pet, rub the bump that's in there." Rose used her finger to feel around. When she found the lump, she gently brushed her finger across it. When her mistress moaned and leaned her hip forward, pressing against Rose's finger. "There, my pet… faster…" she breathed. Rose rubbed faster, watching her mistress squirm and buck her hips, leaning onto the princess. Her mistress began to pant and moan louder. "Your other hand, stick it in the hole right next to the bump." Maleficent ordered.

The princess, found the hole and stuck her pointer in it. It was already wet. Her mistress moaned louder. Rose loved making her mistress happy, so she pumped her finger faster in her hole. Maleficent moaned and leaned forward, pressing into the princess' finger. Rose stuck another finger into Maleficent. She gasped and bucked her hips faster.

"Oooh… _Pet!_ Faster!"

The princess complied and pumped faster and faster as her mistress screamed in ecstasy. The wave of her orgasm made her shiver, she hadn't had one that good for at least a hundred years. Rose saw juices coming out of her mistress and leaned in for a taste. This seemed to send her mistress over the edge, she moaned louder than before. Rose watched her mistress' face as she scratched her tongue over the bump. Maleficent squirmed more and she began to scream. She lost her balance and stumbled to the wall, leaning against it. Rose followed on her knees, picking right back up where she started. Then she had another idea. As she lapped at her mistress, she stuck two fingers into the hole from before. This _really_ drove her mistress crazy and she spilled her juices all over the princess' neck and chest.

"Stop, my pet," Maleficent panted. Rose rested on her knees in front of her mistress, waiting for her next orders. As Maleficent gained her breath back, she waved her hand at the princess and instantly the dress was gone. She looked at her pet. Her breasts were soft and perky, perfect for sucking and her pussy was even more succulent. It was fresh and untouched. "Lay on your back, my pet," she ordered. She smiled when the princess followed the order. Maleficent got to her knees and took one of the princess' breasts in her hands. She rubbed her thumb over the nipple, watching her pet's eyes glaze over. Maleficent touched her lips to Rose's. She could smell her own cum on her. "Those lips aren't just for kissing, I see." She leaned in closer and took her pet's mouth, kissing deeply. Rose moaned, arching her chest, wanting more. Maleficent chuckled. "Anxious aren't we?" she moved her lips to the princess' breast and began to suck on them.

Rose's world exploded as soon as her mistress' lips touched her nipple. She moaned and turned her head from side to side, loving how her mistress' tongue moved expertly. Maleficent's fingers traced the outside of her new pet's pussy. The princess moaned, moving her hips to meet Maleficent's fingers. The sorceress complied and found Rose's clit, she began to rub, watching her precious pet squirm and moan.

_If only the fairies could see their precious Brior Rose like this!_ What a thought! Maleficent smirked and stuck her finger into her pet's hole and rubbed her clit, bringing the princess to a screaming orgasm.

IN THE CAVERNS:

Merryweather, Flora and Fauna raced up the stairs together. The mist had cleared suddenly and without cause, but they didn't care, all they wanted was to find Rose again. They flew as fast as their wings would let them and in no time they reached the top. Bursting through the stairs they fanned out. "Rose!" they called.

But all they heard was a chuckle in response. Maleficent appeared then, leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. Her cape was wide and outstretched, but there was no sign of their Brior Rose. "You poor, simple fools, thinking you could defeat me, the mistress of all evil?" her smirk grew wider. "Well," she paused for a second. "Here's your precious princess!" Quickly she threw back her cloak, revealing her naked body.

The fairies gasped. Kneeling in front of Maleficent was their Brior Rose, lapping at the pussy of the sorceress. Maleficent laughed, she had never been so overjoyed at their misery.

"Rose!" they gasped again, but Rose wouldn't look at them. She kept lapping at her mistress' pussy, rubbing her long against her clit. Her mistress tapped her staff on the floor and the fairies were thrown against the wall, their wands falling out of their grasp. Maleficent braced herself and her fluids rushed from in the best orgasm she'd had yet and like a good pet, the princess swallowed as best she could, some of the juices spilling down her front.

Panting, the sorceress smiled and ran her hand gently through Rose's hair, holding onto a small amount. She tugged it lightly. "Stand my sweet pet." Rose stood and faced the fairies.

"Maleficent! Let her go!" Flora demanded.

The sorceress chuckled. "My pet, why don't you show your dear fairies all that you've learned, hmm?"

The three fairies gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" Flora said. She tried to fight against the force trapping her there, but it was impossible. She watched as their Brior Rose slowly made her way over to Merryweather.

Merryweather struggled and glared at Maleficent. "You old cow! Let her go!"

The sorceress raised a brow. "Oh, would you look at that, my pet, so _feisty_."

Rose knelt in front of the fairy, which made her eye level with her. "Rose, snap out of it!" but she wouldn't listen. Rose pushed up Merryweather's skirt, ducking her head underneath. She went past the petticoats and chemise and found the gold she had been looking for. Forcing the fairy's legs further apart, she did the same to the fairy's pussy lips which were thicker than her mistress' but she'd do anything to make her mistress happy.

"R-Rose!" Merryweather cried. Rose inched forward, her tongue connecting to the fairy's clit. Rose raked her tongue against it in solid, slow movements. Merryweather's breath hitched, her body began to betray her. Her breathing became shallow and fast. She clenched her fist, but Rose's lapping became more frequent and quicker, making the rebel fairy want to buck her hips. Rose found that she loved making the fairy come without her will, it was exciting making her body do that to her. In her excitement she pushed further into the fairy and slurped and licked her tongue, twirling it, sending the fairy over the edge. Rose opened her mouth and welcomed the warm juice, cleaning it off of Merryweather's trembling body.

Slowly she retracted herself from Merryweather and looked at her mistress. Maleficent smiled. "Did you like that my pet?"

Rose nodded, licking at her lips.

"Do you want more?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Alright, but this time, repeat what you did to me for our dear, sweat, gentle Fauna."

Tears fell from Fauna's eyes. She turned her head away from Maleficent, trying to keep her sobs quiet. She gasped when she felt Rose untie the top her gown. She snapped her head to watch as their precious Brior Rose pulled out Fauna's petite breast and sucked them. Fauna whimpered as Rose grabbed the other one and rolled the nipple between her fingers.

"Maleficent!" Flora cried, angrier than she'd ever been. She looked at Merryweather, who was actually crying! She'd turned her head away from the rest of them and was sobbing silently.

Rose reached with under Fauna's dress and petticoats, under chemise and ran her fingers lightly up her leg. She was getting good at this. She found Fauna's flower between her legs and reached a finger in, finding her clit. She began to rub her finger slowly, listening to Fauna's breath hitch and she whimpered as a small moan escaped. Excited, Brior Rose moved her finger faster and when Fauna was loudly panting and moaning, Rose used her other finger and slipped her finger in her wet hole. She pumped her finger in and out, listening to the moaning of the fairy get louder and louder.

"My, who knew you were such a screamer, dear Fauna?" Maleficent mused. Fauna squeezed her eyes shut and screamed, her orgasm dripping down the princess' arm. She pulled it out and sucked on it, loving the taste. "No, pet, Flora needs attention, but why don't you get a little while you _pamper_ her?"

It was a little difficult to make Flora aroused, but a little extra attention with her clit finally brought moans from her. Rose flicked her tongue and pumped her finger in and out of Flora's tunnel. Flora heaved and huffed and moaned and threw her head from side to side. When she was done, Rose stood up and waited for Maleficent to tape her staff on the grown and Flora fell from the wall and was soon on her back staring up at the princess.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what was about to happen. Maleficent stepped forward, bending and reaching under Merryweather's dress. The fairy began to pant and squirm. She smiled at Flora. "Now Flora, if you don't do what's expected your poor fairy sisters will, well, they'll get turned to dust."

Flora gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Only if you don't do what your sweet Brior Rose wants," she looked at the princess who looked at the fairy with want. "Go ahead pet, she'll cooperate." Maleficent said as she reached over and with her free hand found Fauna's hole and stuck her finger in it. "Ooooh, you two love that don't you?"

Brior Rose knelt down and swung her leg over Flora's chest, her bare pussy resting on the fairy's breasts. The princess moaned and inched upward, resting against Flora's mouth. She eased down until she was lightly pressing on the fairy's mouth. She whimpered when nothing happened. Suddenly Fauna and Merryweather screamed in pain.

"You're killing them Flora," the sorceress said.

Flora squeezed her eyes closed and opened her mouth. Rose gasped as Flora's tongue flicked out at her own clit. The princess threw her head back and moaned, bucking her hips into the fairy. Maleficent smiled, her new pet was turning into quite the whore. She was going to have fun with the princess for years to come. Brior Rose screamed, her breasts perked outward and her hip grinding into the fairy. Flora choked down the princess' juices.

Maleficent sped up her thrusts into the other fairies until they were just about to climax and then she left them. She motioned for the princess. "Come here my pet," she smiled at the three fairies. "As for you three, I have a gift for you. From this day forward, you three will only have a earning for each other and it increase the more you ignore it." The sorceress wrapped her arm around the princess who hugged the her tightly, her head on Maleficent's shoulder. She tapped her staff and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I've finally brought what you've all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Stay here, my pet, mistress has a few things to take care of," Maleficent eased Aurora over to her large, four poster bed. "Stay under the covers and keep warm. I'll be back within the hour." Maleficent waited until Aurora climbed in and then left her chambers, locking and magically sealing the door. She wasn't going to give anyone or anything the chance to take her new pet away from her. She walked down the spiral stairs, excitement brewing inside her. The urge to turn around and spend forever in that bed with such a new and naïve girl was very tempting, but alas, her pet would have to wait.<p>

Aurora lay in the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in. It was perfectly warm and perfectly soft, but she was becoming perfectly bored. She frowned and suddenly remembered. She reached her hand down to her breasts and lightly pinched them and gasped when they tingled with pleasure. When the pleasure shot to her abdomen she rubbed them again and moaned, but she quickly needed more, more release. What else had she done to her Mistress? Oh yes! She'd kissed and sucked her nether parts, which was amazing, but she had a feeling that maybe it wasn't acceptable, especially the way the fairies had acted.

Ignoring this feeling, she moved one hand past her stomach and to the part between her legs. She'd only touched it when she'd been cleaning herself and she'd never even thought it could give her pleasure. Her fingers gently touched the outside folds and she shuddered. She slowly put pressure on it and gasped again. More, she needed more. Maybe if she… A moan escaped her as her fingers circled where they pressed. Aurora moved them more quickly, faster and faster, the feeling overwhelming. She moaned, her free hand scrunching the covers. She thought of her Mistress and the beautiful body she hid under all those robes. Just thinking about being able to suckle on those perfect nipples made her scream and she rubbed harder and yet, it still wasn't enough. Her middle finger accidentally slipped between the folds and she was lost, rubbing and circling as fast as her muscles would let her. The spasms began shortly after she'd found the nub that drove her crazy and she screamed, wishing her Mistress was the one giving her this small happiness. Her orgasm swept over her, making her buck and writhe.

Panting and trying to catch her breath, she looked around the empty chamber. It was very bare and bleak looking. Her Mistress must be very lonely for her not to want to decorate her room. What had made her so sad? Aurora sighed, her nipples rubbing against the soft covers and she needed more once again. Her hand shot to her nether parts and she began to rub, but this time slowly, she wanted to pay attention this time. It felt better when she rubbed the soft nub slowly in circular motions and if she slowly progressed her speed and pressure, the more the pressure built up. Her free hand found her nipple and she let out a loud moan.

Maleficent watched her minions cheering and sighed with a new boredom. "Yes, yes, you idiots," she said her booming voice quieting them. "We're going to have a feast tonight. I have a special guest for you all. Now, get the feast ready or I'll make you the feast." With that she left the great hall, returning to her chambers. Her heart raced with each stair step she took. She stopped, frowning. What was that? What was happening to her? She'd never experienced this before. She shook her head. No. She was the queen of darkness. She'd defeated good and the proof was naked in her bed. Just the thought of her pet's soft body in her bed made her breath quiver.

"M- Mistress!" The whimper came from her chamber.

Startled and worried that something bad had happened, Maleficent ran up the last few steps and unlocked the room. Opening the door, she stopped dead. Her pet was under the covers and she was pleasuring herself. Aurora called out to Maleficent, but she didn't know the evil enchantress was watching.

With shaking hands, Maleficent quietly shut the door and swallowed several times, trying to get rid of her dry mouth. She stripped from her robes and tip- toed over to her, her nipples perking when Aurora called for her again. Her pet was very close to release, she bucking and squirming.

With a quick motion, Maleficent reached her hand under the covers and placed her hand over Aurora's. The moisture told her this hadn't been her first release. That seemed to quicken Maleficent's heart beat even more.

Aurora opened her eyes, her long lashes blinking as Maleficent climbed in next to her. "Oh!" her innocent pet said.

"Here, my pet, let me help you finish."

The brightness in her pet's eyes shocked Maleficent. "Oh! Would you please, M-mistress? I don't think I was doing it quite well…"

Smiling with laughter, she slid a finger where Aurora's had been. "I think you were doing just find, Pet." She slowly slid her fingers into Aurora, her Pet's muscles tightening around her. She pumped, her thumb hitting her Pet's clit with expertise.

**A Week Later: The Cottage**

Fauna stared out the cottage window, sniffling as she stared at the distant kingdom. She wiped a tear from her eye. Flora put a stack of books on the bookshelf. She rolled her eyes. "Good gracious, Fauna, they're not going to be like that forever."

Sniffling, she gave a small smile. "I- I know Flora… It's just… Well… We put them all under the sleeping spell and now the castle looks more sad than when we smuggled Aurora out of it."

Flora opened a book and buried her nose inside it. "Well, just get over it. We need to figure out how to rescue Rose."

Fauna broke down crying again. Flora rolled her eyes and continued to read.

Merryweather came down the stairs then. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked.

"No," Flora snapped.

Merryweather frowned. "You don't have to be a bitch about it."

"Merryweather!" Fauna gasped.

The rebel fairy rolled her eyes. "Get with the times, Fauna. You're too… Pure."

Flora flicked her eyes up at Merryweather for a moment and then back to her book. They were silent as Merryweather went to a wall and created a full length mirror. She looked at herself, turning to each side slowly. "Hmph. I've really let myself go, haven't I? I used to gorgeous. We all used to be gorgeous."

"We got old, Merryweather," Flora said annoyed.

"Older. Maleficent's older than us by at least two centuries and she's smoking hot."

"Merryweather!" Fauna gasped.

"What?" Merryweather challenged Fauna. "She is. And I'm tired of being pudgy and ugly."

"You aren't ugly, Dear, you're beautiful the way you are. We all are," Fauna said.

"Don't bore me with that bullshit," she snapped. She stared at herself again. "I used to have all the men frothing at the mouth with my beauty. I had a perfect figure, I had a porcelain face that they wrote songs about."

"We know, Merryweather," Flora answered, still bored. "They all loved you, but could never catch you, and that drove them into madness."

Merryweather smirked. "It was quite satisfying," she turned to Flora, pulling the book away and pulling her to her feet and over to the mirror. She positioned Flora in front of it. "And you, if I remember correctly, had the best curves in all the land, a larger ass, a thin waist and breasts to die for. You drove men just as crazy as I did. Don't you miss those times?"

"Of course I do," Flora said. "But we had responsibilities-"

"Yeah, yeah. We gave up our looks to become pure fairies. But we aren't pure anymore."

Fauna gasped, covering her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Shut up, Fauna," Merryweather snapped. "It's true. Our oath is broken and we can be beautiful again."

Flora was quiet, looking at herself in the mirror. "I don't know…"

**The Dark Tower:**

Maleficent woke just before dawn, like she always did. She was physically exhausted. Her new Pet had quite the appetite. She was always ready and wanting to please her new Master. The evil queen smirked. She should have thought to do this sooner. The thought of King Stefan's innocent little girl between her legs was enough to make her orgasm on the spot. Oh, what she wouldn't give to see their faces. The humiliation.

She sighed happily and rested her hand on the lump under the covers. The warm body of her Pet was pressed tightly to her, her arms around her waist, her Pet's head was nestled on her stomach, between her breasts. Her Pet had gone to sleep suckling on The enchantress' nipple.

Her Pet stirred and Maleficent's heart began to pound in excitement. Her body tingled in anticipation, longing for her Pet to touch her. It was a strange reaction. She'd never had it before.

"Mmm," her Pet sighed. The princess moved scooped a nipple into her mouth, flicking it and suckling. Maleficent's body caught fire at the touch. A moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, feeling the ecstasy ripple through her. She felt kisses, nips trailing from her breasts, down her stomach and to her waist. The lump under the covers moved down to settle between her legs. She felt her Pet slid the folds open in her most private place. Her tongue glided over her clit.

The evil enchantress moaned loudly. She gasped when her Pet applied pressure just under her sensitive button while her tongue flicked. A finger found her opening and was inserted. Her tongue and thumb massaged her clit, causing her body to rock, the sensations uncontrollable. Finally, pushed over the edge, she let loose, her love juices flowing from her all over her Pet. She drank and lapped as much of it up before going back to suckling. Right away, Maleficent was over the edge, but now her Pet added a second finger into her, pumping steadily. She screamed, her body writhing, pulsating. Never before had she felt this out of control.

Her Pet rubbed her thumb barely touching the bottom of her clit, her tongue quickly lapping at the rest of the bump. "Oh, Mistress," she sighed. "You taste so good! I could do this all the time!" she moaned, adding a third finger.

The evil queen screamed, releasing her sweet nectar hard and fast. Her Pet drank. When she was done, she licked every part of Maleficent that had gotten wet. Before her Pet could start again, the enchantress pulled her upwards. She pinned her Pet to the bed and kissed her hard, letting her tongue explore her Pet's mouth with hunger and intensity.

When she finally pulled away, her Pet giggled. "Good Morning, Mistress." The enchantress smiled, her body tingling as her Pet licked her lips. "You taste really good. Can I taste you some more? Please?"

It was very tempting, to stay all day with her Pet. She sighed. "I'm an Evil Enchantress, I do have my duties."

Her Pet dipped her head and suckled on a nipple. "But, what will I do? I will be so lonely without you," she moved to the neck nipple, the cold air perking Maleficent's now unattended nipple.

She moaned. "I can't stay up here all the time, Pet."

"Then let me come with you," her Pet snaked a finger into her folds again, gently rubbing. "I'll be the best Pet ever. I won't talk, I won't touch you unless you tell me to. I'll go wherever you want," she began to pump faster. As much as she tried, Maleficent could get her body under control. It was lost to this woman, her Pet. Her Pet kissed Maleficent's neck, nibbling on her chest. "I just want to be with you."

She added two more fingers, thrusting fast and hard, her tongue lapping at each nipple. Maleficent screamed, climaxing hard again. She collapsed on the princess, exhausted. How had her Pet gotten control over her like that? She found herself bending to please her Pet. "Okay," she breathed. "You can come with me," she propped herself up and pushed her Pet's hand away from her. The enchantress found her Pet's own folds and inserted a finger inside, pumping slowly. Her Pet moaned, snuggling closer to her Mistress. Maleficent bent down to suck a nipple into her mouth.

"Oh! Yes, Mistress! Please! I lo-ove it when you touch me!" Aurora moaned.

Maleficent worked her way upward, nipping, causing her Pet to wince and her skin to turn red, leaving indents of her teeth. She moved to her neck, nipping a little harder. She licked the spot each time after a nip. She loved feeling her Pet wince, it thrilled her. She found her Pet's ear and nibbled gently this time, pulling it, her breath making her Pet shiver. "Just remember," she whispered, her thrusts increasing, making her Pet shake and moan. "No one touches you except for me, understand?"

"Y-yes Mistress! I p-promise I w-won't be touched b-by anyone be-besides you. I'll be the b-best Pet ever! Pl-please go faster!" she breathed.

The Evil Queen smirked. "Of course, Pet."

Aurora screamed in ecstasy as Maleficent began to rub her clit, her movements quickening. Her Pet squirmed, wriggling violently.

Maleficent stopped suddenly, an idea forming. Her Pet moaned in protest, her body quaking. "M-Mistress?" she asked quietly. Her face grew curious at The enchantress' smirk.

Throwing the covers off, she exposed her Pet's naked body. It was as amazing as ever. Her skin was soft and supple and pale. Aurora stayed where she was, relaxed, but curious.

"Are you a good Pet?" Maleficent asked.

Aurora, eyes wide, nodded. "The very best, Mistress! I'll do anything you want me to do!"

"Good. Then to the very best of your ability, do not move."

"Yes, Mistress," she said eagerly.

Maleficent smirked and took an ankle, pulling her Pet further down the bed. She was impressed that Aurora hadn't moved, but had just let her Mistress pull her. The Evil Queen adjusted her Pet so she was laying comfortable.

"I wonder," Maleficent said. "Is my Pet ticklish?" It thrilled the enchantress to watch her Pet's eyes widen slightly, then return to normal. "So, you _are_ ticklish? I wonder where and how much?"

She scooted closer to her Pet and put a finger to her Pet's soft thigh. She gently and slowly dragged it across her thigh and then down her leg. She trailed her finger to her inner thigh, close to her most sensitive part, but didn't touch it. It was wet and glistening and marvelous, but she forced herself not to taste it. Aurora jumped slightly.

"Oh," Maleficent moaned, smiling wide. "Found one already?" she moved her finger in light circles around the area. Her Pet's body stiffened and quivered slightly, but didn't move more than that. Moving to the other side, her Mistress tested the same spot with the same reaction. The Evil Queen bent down and nipped the area, drawing her tongue over the area.

A small moan escaped her Pet, but she still didn't move. She moved her finger down her leg and to her ankle. "Hmm, what about your feet?" when her Pet's eyes grew wide, she knew she'd hit a hot spot. She wiggled her finger on the bottom of them. Her Pet's body tightened again and convulsed slightly before her Pet got control over herself. Maleficent used two fingers to tickle her Pet's foot. She felt her Pet try to pull her foot away, but quickly stopped before if moved too far.

She picked up her other foot and tickled that one. Her Pet's leg twitched violently, but then stopped. Another moan escaped. Maleficent smirked and lightened her pressure so only the tips of her nails touched her Pet's foot. This cause a loud moan from her Pet and she bit her lip, stiffening her leg completely. She closed her eyes, her body twitching, her fists clenched.

Finally, Maleficent stopped. Aurora's body relaxed. The enchantress moved her finger up her Pet's other thigh to just above her Pet's sensitive area, trailing circles, dipping low, but never touching. Her Pet moaned, pleading her Mistress to finished pleasuring her, but Maleficent wasn't done yet. She moved her finger upward an inch and felt her Pet stiffen. Another hot spot.

"You really are the ticklish Pet, aren't you?" she leaned down to nip across her hips, making her Pet bite her lip. Maleficent moved upward, nipping gently, tickling her whole stomach and hips. There were moments when her Pet held her breath and her fists clenched, but she didn't move, even when she dipped to her sides, which were her worst area. She winced away from her Mistress a millimeter before forcing herself to stop moving. When she reached her breasts, she sat up a little. She dragged her nail over a breast, circling the areola, making her nipples perk and harden.

Ever so gently, Maleficent bent down and flicked the very tip of the nipple with her tongue. Goose bumps formed over her Pet's skin. She repeated with the other nipple, watching her Pet's chest rise and fall shallowly as she grew more turned on. She trailed her finger up and around her chest, lightly tickling her neck. It made her twitch- another hot spot. Maleficent nipped and suckled, loving how delicious her skin was. She moved to her Pet's mouth and kissed her. "You can relax now, I'm finished."

Aurora smiled, and moved her arms, her hand cupping Maleficent's breast. "That was fun! But really hard to stay still, I'm sorry I wasn't completely still all the time Mistress." Her thumb flicked The enchantress' nipple. Instantly they perked and filled her with desire.

The Evil Queen smiled. "That is okay, you did your best." She wondered when she'd started being so forgiving? She wasn't with anybody else. Never, unless it would suit her interest better than killing them. But with her Pet, she just couldn't imagine causing her pain like she normally did. Sure, a harsh nip or a nice slap that turned her butt cheeks red turned her on, especially watching her Pet fidget and squirm. Anything more than that and the Evil Queen found that she was physically unable to do so.

She looked at the princess. She was innocent, despite what she'd been through and she trusted Maleficent blindly and whole heartedly. She'd proven it just now. The princess hadn't known what the Evil Queen was going to do, but she'd trusted Maleficent. But would she still feel the same was with the Evil Queen once the spell wore off? And why was she treating Aurora so… lovingly?

It hit her like a sledge-hammer. Did she? Did she actually love this creature? This small, naïve child. Was that why she adored her Pet so much? Why no one but her could touch the princess? Why she found herself wanting to please this young woman? Why she had a deep urge to always take care of her Pet and keep her safe? Had the Queen of Darkness, the Queen of all Evil been tricked into falling for some mortal?

Aurora shuffled down the bed to draw in a nipple. She suckled on it, moaning with delight. Maleficent smiled. She supposed, it wouldn't be all that bad to have a queen, especially if it was this sweet creature. But there was always the spell. What would happen if she took it off of her Pet?

With a wave of her hand, she released the spell and waited. Her Pet continued to suckle. "Tell me, Pet, how do you feel about me?"

The princess scooted upward so she was face to face with her Mistress. "I love you, Mistress! Even without the spell, I was born to love you."

Maleficent froze. "The spell?"

She nodded, kissing the Evil Queen's neck, nipping like her Mistress nipped her. "It wore off two days ago, but I loved you so much and I loved pleasing you, I didn't want to leave. I want to be with you forever." Her Pet's hand found her sensitive folds again and began to rub gently. "Please let me be with you, Mistress."

It was hard to focus with her Pet causing so much pleasure. She'd known what the enchantress had done and still wanted to be with her. She smiled, and tried to remember when she'd started doing that. It was definitely this creature. The Evil Queen didn't feel as lonely anymore, knowing that she'd be coming back to find her Pet waiting for her.

She pinned Aurora down. Her Pet didn't struggle, but watched her with loving eyes. "I think you've pleased me enough this morning," she smirked and scooted downward. "It's time I return the favor."

Her eyes grew wide and her smile even wider. "Oh please, Mistress! I love when you do that to me!" The enchantress dipped low and extended her tongue to her Pet's innermost folds. Her Pet closed her eyes and moaned. "Yes! Please! You always know the best ways to make me go crazy."

Maleficent lapped at her Pet's clit, driving her wild. She watched, loving the effect she caused. Her Pet squirmed and moaned and called to her Mistress. It was a glorious sight and she wanted to watch it forever. She slid a finger into her Pet and watched as she grew louder. She was a sensitive creature and the slightest touch had her moaning. She added in another finger and her Pet turned her head from side to side.

"Oh, Mistress! I love it! Please, I want more!"

Smirking, she pumped her fingers faster and faster, her tongue dragging against her Pet's clit. In a rush, she orgasmed, screaming for her Mistress, who drank up her Pet's love juices and cleaned her off. She rose and trailed kisses from her hips to her neck. When she reached her mouth, Aurora eagerly kissed her Mistress, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. The enchantress was taken off guard by this rather assertive move, but found she adored it. She deepened the kiss and her Pet moaned.

Maleficent pulled away. "Do you really want to stay with me forever, Pet?"

Aurora nodded eagerly. "If Mistress allows it. I love you so much, Mistress."

"Okay, I get it," she said smiling, laughter bubbling to the surface. "There is a way I can make it happen, Pet, but it's going to hurt."

Aurora frowned. "Hurt? Why would it hurt?"

Sitting against the headboard, she scooped her Pet onto her lap and lightly drew circles on her stomach. Aurora giggled. The enchantress smiled. "It's the ceremony that will bind us together forever. You'll become immortal and my queen at the same time, but it's going to be painful, I'm not going to lie to you. In order to become mine forever, I'm going to have to take some of your blood and you're going to have to take mine. Taking my blood will be painful, it will burn and almost kill you, but it will only last a short while, after that all the pain will go away-"

"And I'll be with you forever?"

"Yes."

Her large, trusting eyes stared at Maleficent and for the first time in all of her life, she was worried about how much pain her Pet could take.

**The Cottage:**

Faun was sure something was wrong with her fairy sisters. Merryweather and Flora had distanced themselves from her and were arguing with each other. Normally if they were arguing, she wouldn't have worried. They were always arguing, but they were arguing about their looks again.

When they were young, they'd had the choice, stay beautiful and be a normal, mischievous fairy or to become a Good Fairy. This meant they'd have to give up their vanity. Fauna had done it in a heart's beat. She hadn't liked being fawned over. All fairies were beautiful. They were sought after, envied and sometimes witches tried to suck their soul out, stealing their beauty. She, such a gentle soul, had gladly given her looks away. Flora had seen it as her duty to be a Good Fairy and Merryweather… Well, she was sure Merryweather had had a good reason, but she'd never told them.

Now, Merryweather had convinced Flora to revert to how they should have been. "I'm telling you, we want to mix a renewal spell with the one you use to make your flowers stay blooming."

"Merryweather, these things can't be sloppily sown together. We need think it through all the way. We're restoring our youth which is easy, making it permanent will be hard. I wouldn't be surprised if we'd need a virgin sacrifice."

Fauna gasped. "What's gotten into you two? This is evil speak! When did you start thinking such evil thoughts?"

Flora rolled her eyes to exchange a look with Merryweather. Merryweather smirked. She stood. "You know, Fauna, if I remember correctly, you drove just as many men crazy and Fauna and I. You could become beautiful too," she said, coming closer to Fauna.

"Y-yes, b-but that was a long time ago. I-I gave up my looks to h-help people."

Merryweather was sitting beside her now. "Yes, but we've failed, so why hang on to something so meaningless?"

"It's not meaningless Merryweather! We can try again! We can beat evil!"

Flora grunted and stood. "Who cares about beating evil?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think they had it right all along."

Fauna looked at both of them, horrified. "What has gotten into you two?"

"We lost our innocence, Fauna. It was the only thing that kept us pure," Flora smiled wide. "Now we're free."

"No! You can fight it! It's Maleficent's doing! You can-"

Merryweather slapped her. Fauna fell to the ground. "I don't want to fight it, Fauna. I'm going to embrace it."

"Now, the question, Fauna," Flora said, stepping close. "Is are you with us?"

Terrified, tears fell from her eyes. "I don't like what you're becoming!"

Merryweather sighed. "She's going to be difficult"

Flora stared at Fauna, disgusted. "Lock her in our room and take away her wand and wings. If she won't willingly go with us, we'll force to do it. It would matter as long as she's still a fairy."

With a quick flick of Merryweather's wand, she snatched Fauna's own wand and then quickly made her wings disappear. Fauna whimpered. Merryweather handed Fauna the wand. Flora swiped her wand and Fauna disappeared. They heard a light thud from their room. Flora moved her wand again and they heard windows and the door shutting and locking.

She smiled at Merryweather. "Now, you go to the kingdom and find three of the most beautiful virgins and I'll create the spell."

"What about the princess? She's the most beautiful," Merryweather asked.

"Forget the princess. She's with the Queen of all evil. She's not a virgin anymore. I'd be surprised if she was alive still."

"You've got a point," Merryweather said. "Alright, I'll be back." She exited the cottage and disappeared towards the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh snap! Two chapters back to back! Well, enjoy and I apologize for the chapter being a little more plot heavy and a little less focused about sex, unless you like it, then I'm not sorry! Anyway, at least the end will hopefully make up for the plot heaviness!_

* * *

><p>This was getting tired, Maleficent decided. All the man was doing was sniveling and groveling and she didn't have time for this. There were already a hundred others that would grovel as this man did. The console was the Pet that resided up in her room and the coronation that was to be held in three days, when the moon was the closest to Earth. She wouldn't be allowed to leave the room until then. She needed to know that everyone knew the princess was hers and that touching her would be penalty of death.<p>

"P-p-please, y-your g-grace!" the man whimpered.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "_What did you say?_"

He stammered. "I-I-I m-mean queen! Please! I-I j- just need m-more t-time!"

"So do you and everyone that follows. You asked for my help and I followed up on my part. Did you follow up on _your_ end?" she asked mockingly. When he didn't answer, she raised a single brow. "_Well?_"

"N-no, m-my Q-Queen…" he said, tears pouring from his eyes.

She smiled and looked at her nails. "Then it really isn't my problem then, is it?" she shot him of huntress to prey.

He collapsed at her feet crying and begging. "Please! P-please! M-my family!"

She perked. "Family? Why, I had no idea you were a family man!" she smiled sweetly, which seemed to make the man quiver even more. "How _awful_ would it be for your family to be without their father?" she sat back and thought for a moment. She looked up at the men. "I know! They can join you. Four souls will pay your bill nicely."

"NO! M-my children! They're not even ten yet!"

Her lip curled in disgust. "You really should have thought about that before you made a deal with the Queen of all Evil."

With a fluid motion, she grabbed her staff and hit the floor with it. A woman, a young boy and a girl stood, terrified. When the woman saw her surrounding and then her husband, she broke down crying. "How could you? How could you do this to us!? I gave you everything!" she turned to Maleficent. "Please!"

The enchantress glared at her. "Stop talking," she ordered.

The woman persisted. "They're just children! It isn't their fault they have a horrible father! Please, let them live and just take me."

The enchantress sighed. "That leaves me two souls less."

"Please! Don't punish them for _my_ stupid mistake! If I had listened to my mother, I would never have married him!" she glared at her husband.

Maleficent thought for a moment. This woman had fire in her. She'd disobeyed a direct order from the Queen of Evil. She cried for her children's fate, not her own. The Evil Queen hit her staff on the floor again and the children disappeared. "Very well, I will spare them."

The husband smiled in relief.

Maleficent hit her staff on the ground a third time. The man fell to the ground in pain. She stood and went to him. "I didn't free them for you, you swine. You don't deserve any ounce of mercy," she clicked her staff on the ground. "Take him to the lowest cellar, feed him the green drink and then throw him to the hogs to be eternally used as food."

Her minions picked him up and towed him away. He screamed for help, but the enchantress only grunted. She turned to the woman. "You are free to go."

The woman stammered. "Wh-what?"

Maleficent looked at her rather bored. "You sacrificed yourself for your children. Because of that, I couldn't touch them and I could kill you, but your soul would just go to heaven. But if I let you live, there's a chance, I'll see you again. Now go before I change my mind." She sat down in her chair and crossed a leg, letting it moved freely, irritated.

The woman's eyes misted. "Thank you." She turned and ran out the door and past the line of others waiting.

"Go after her and make sure she gets out of her safely and _no_ screw ups, or it'll be your miserable hide bringing her back to life. I can't afford another incident like that."

A minion bowed and ran after the woman.

Maleficent sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The Cottage:

Fauna huddled in the corner of the Fairy's room, hugging herself close. Where had they gone wrong? Leaving Aurora alone in the tower? They shouldn't have left her alone. None of this would have happened. She couldn't believe her fairy sisters had really succumbed so quickly. This was all happening too fast. She needed time to think and she needed a way to escape.

"Oh Fauna!" she heard from below. Banging followed and she screamed, jumping violently.

Laughter echoed from below. How could such precious sisters of hers have such cruel dark sides?

"One more day, Fauna!"

She heard a scream that wasn't from her, but what sounded like a young woman. More laughter.

Shivering, Fauna pulled the blankets around her. She couldn't let them turn her. She knew they were lost to the curse, but maybe- just maybe she could escape. A tear rolled down her cheek and she let it soak into the covers. Everything had spun so out of control. How had they lost everything so suddenly? Her fairy sisters, poor Aurora, had all succumbed to the traitorous Evil Enchantress. Aurora… She squeezed her eyes closed as her body burned, stinging in certain places she refused to think about.

Everything was wrong. Even if she did escape, how would she be able to live with memories? Would is slowly tear her apart piece by piece until she grew crazy and became one of them anyways? Or would she live the rest of her days numbing her mind with nectar so she couldn't remember? Even under the fog of nectar, she'd still have nightmares. She'd still wake up with her body burning and stinging. Would it really be worth the fight? Could she fight for the rest of her eternal life?

The Dark Tower:

She dragged her feet up the stairs to her chambers. Maleficent was exhausted and not in the mood for anything. She grimaced as she came to the door, hesitating, not wanting to deal with her Pet. But where else could she go?

Letting out a deep breath, she opened the door. There were only a few candles lit that made a trail to the bathroom. Quirking a brow, she followed the line and came into the bathroom. Her breath caught.

Aurora was leaning over the bathtub, pouring hot water into it. She was completely naked and her ass stuck out perfectly. Maleficent could see everything. Her ass, her lovely, sensitive area, all of it. A heat of longing swept over her, despite her head ache and foul mood.

The princess stood, feeling the presence of the Queen. Aurora rested her hands behind her back, perking her breasts forward. She turned and smiled. "Welcome back, Mistress," she said calmly. "I made you a bath, but I don't think I got it hot enough to your liking, but I did try."

"I'm sure it's plenty hot," the enchantress said, undressing.

"Okay," Aurora smiled. "I'll leave you alone then, I'm sure you've had a hard day."

Maleficent stopped. "How did you know?"

"You're later than usual," she said, smiling sympathetically. She moved forward and gave her Mistress a light kiss. "We don't have to do anything tonight if Mistress doesn't want to. I could even sleep on the floor-"

"No," Maleficent snapped, her eyes turning darker than night. "You're not some mongrel."

Quickly, Aurora dipped her head. "Yes, Mistress, I'm sorry." She left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

In the bedroom, Aurora choked on a sob. She didn't want her Mistress to hear. Gently, she looked at her blistered and burned hands. Her skin was peeling and oozing. She really had tried to get it to the desired heat, but after that last bucket, her hands had stopped working and the pain had been too unbearable. And now she'd messed up with her Mistress. What was she going to do? Her Mistress was upset with her and she'd messed up twice. The water wasn't hot enough and she'd angered her Mistress. What would happen to her? Would her Mistress turn her away forever?

A large ache hammered at her chest. She was going to lose her Mistress forever because of her stupidity. Slowly, gently, the princess moved to the candles, blowing them out one by one, then even more slowly, climbed into the bed, trying not to bump her hands. She curled herself under the covers and tucked her hands close to her. If she didn't move, her hands wouldn't hurt. And maybe, with her Mistress upset with her, she could hide this other blunder.

In the bathroom, Maleficent dipped a finger into the water. It was perfect. Her Pet had gotten the perfect temperature. She eased herself in, sinking all the way down, so her head was the only thing not in the water. This was exactly the thing she needed. The troubles of the day washed away and she began to really relax. What had she been thinking? Not wanting to see her Pet? Her Pet was the only good thing she'd ever had and she was making quick work to make it permanent.

There was only once in her whole existence as the Queen of Evil when she'd ever been terrified and it was with the princess. It was horrifying how quickly the enchantress had fallen for the fair skinned beauty. How her golden hair splayed in every direction when she slept, or how she never failed to stay as close as possible while they slept. Or how she always seemed to be smiling. It was like having her own little drop of sunshine. And she was going to claim it with every fiber of her being.

She didn't know how long she'd drifted in the bath, but when she woke, the water was warm. She sighed and released the drained. As she stepped from the bath the water dried, evaporating.

She opened the door. The candle light illuminated the bedroom, the large, four poster bed where her Pet slept. She really needed to apologize for snapping at her earlier. It had been careless of her to be that harsh to her innocent Pet.

She left the bathroom, the candles extinguishing by themselves. She climbed in next to her Pet, pulling her close.

A surprised sob broke from her Pet and the princess fell away from the enchantress, landing on the hard stone. Maleficent climbed out of bed. "What is the matter now, Pet?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I-it's nothing, Mistress, I- I was just startled."

The quiver in her Pet's voice sent her whole body alert. With a snap of her fingers, all the candles lit, exposing the both of them. The princess was huddled in a corner, her hands tucked tightly into her lap. She was crying.

A cold rush rolled over the enchantress and adrenaline pumped through her, igniting her anger. "Don't lie to me," she demanded. "Show me." her voice was thin and dripped with poison. Her eyes were slits as she watched the princess slowly reveal her hands.

A large weight fell on the enchantress and she could barely breath. "Who did this to you?" she yelled. She would find whoever hurt her Pet and make them pay a worse price than anything she'd ever done before. She would hunt them till the end of the Earth and beyond and make them wish they'd had her worst torture.

The princess shrank and broke down crying. "N-no one, Mistress… I… I did it."

"How?" Maleficent demanded.

She tucked her hands back into her lap, which made her whimper in pain. "Th-the bath," she whispered. "I w-wanted it to be p-perfect, b-but the water was just too h-hot and- I'm so sorry Mistress! I t-tried to make it p-perfect, b-but I failed! I m-made y-you unh-happy!" she hid her face in her knees, sobbing.

All the air left the enchantress. Her anger, her fury left her. She stood there, motionless, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Her Pet had severely hurt her own self in order to please her Mistress. She'd handled a billion different situations and then some in her lifetime, but this… This was new and she had no idea how to handle this.

Her Pet needed her, obviously, but she would have to comfort and console this innocent woman. She would have to take care of her, make her feel better. She'd never done it before, could she actually do it for her Pet? Did she want to?

Maleficent went into motion. She went to the princess and helped her to the bed. She sat her down and then hesitated. Awkwardly, she bent to the ground. "Give me your hands," she commanded.

Her Pet winced, but held them out to the enchantress. Maleficent's stomach rolled as she looked at them closely. It would have been ten times easier to take her anger out on the culprit of her Pet's pain, but here she had to be gentle and careful. She took the hands in hers. Her Pet whimpered, but didn't move. The Evil Queen swallowed a lump of anger. She stared at the hands. Slowly, the skin began to heal, the burns disappearing. Within minutes, her hands were back to normal.

She looked up at her Pet. "Don't," she said quietly, fighting back frustration and anger. "Ever hide something like this from me again."

Her Pet nodded, but continued to cry. She wiped her tears. "I'm sorry Mistress. I've made you angry."

"What?" she asked, taken off guard.

"Th-the bath. It wasn't h-hot enough a-and then I-I made you s-snap at me and th-then y-you had to h-heal s-something I-I did to m-myself."

"I'm not angry at you, Pet," Maleficent said. She stood and crawled into the bed, sitting against the headboard. She pulled her Pet into her lap, kissing her forehead. She wanted to leave right now and find some of the pitiful souls in her lower dungeons and beat them to almost nothing until her anger subsided. But if she left now, her Pet would be even more wounded. She'd fear she'd angered her more.

Maleficent sighed. She'd have to wait to take her anger out later. Right now, she needed to tend to her future Queen. "The bath was perfect, Pet. It was exactly what I needed and the water was just the right temperature. It- It was the best bath I've ever had. I should have thought about what getting the hot water would do to you. I'm sorry I didn't take care of you properly." A lump clogged Maleficent's throat. She'd never had to apologize to anyone before and here she was doing it not once, but twice. "I apologize for snapping at you. I had a hard day and some of it got out of control." She sighed and moved so her Pet was looking her in the eyes. "You are going to be my future Queen, Pet, that makes us equal. You do not belong on the ground at my feet. If I wanted you there, you would be there right now. You belong in my bed and by my side. This kind of thing is hard for me, Pet. I'm the Queen of Evil. I don't do love. Yet, somehow, I've managed to want you by my side forever and to be yours forever." She kissed her Pet's lips. Her Pet trembled in her arms, but softened into her Mistress.

"There are going to be days when I'm cranky as hell and will snap or maybe even yell at you, but I would never hurt you and it won't be because I'm angry with you."

She moved a hand to her Pet's soft nipple and gently rubbed her thumb over it. Her Pet's eyes closed and she sank deeper against her Mistress. The enchantress bent down and sucked in a nipple, flicking it with her tongue. Her hand massaged her stomach, making her Pet twitch as it tickled. A moan came from her Pet's mouth when Maleficent found her Pet's soft, sensitive folds. She rubbed slowly, causing a light blush to spread over the princess' body.

"Mmm, that's my Pet," the enchantress purred. "Just let Mistress make you feel good."

Her Pet nodded, biting her lip and moaning. Her Mistress gently pressed a finger between her folds, loving how wet her Pet already was. She inserted a finger inside her Pet, her thumb circling her clit. Her Pet's moans grew loud. Maleficent drew their lips together, kissing her Pet, letting her feel the emotions that welled deep inside. Her Pet moaned, pushing her tongue into her Mistress' mouth, dancing around her tongue and teasing. Her Mistress moaned. She turned, pinning her Pet to the bed. She deepened the kiss, her motions quickening, making her Pet writhe with pleasure under her. Their breasts brushed against each other and shot electricity through them both.

"Mistress!" her Pet moaned, wrapping her arms around the Evil Queen's neck. Maleficent inserted two fingers, feeling out incredibly sopping her darling Pet was. She slowly inserted a fourth. Her Pet winced, but was soon moaning once again. "That feels amazing, Mistress! Please! I want more! I want you!"

Her Pet's body quivered. She held tight to her Mistress, her body quaking. Maleficent thrust harder, her fingers curled upward, hitting the soft cushion that drove her Pet even further into ecstasy. As she rubbed her Pet's G-spot more and more, the wild her Pet bucked her body.

Finally, after screams that echoed around the room, her Pet orgasmed, shooting out large amounts of her love juice. Exhausted, Aurora collapsed, her limbs limp. She moved to rub her Mistress' nipple, but Maleficent caught the hand and kissed it, nipping her palm. "Not tonight, Pet. Tonight was all about making you feel better. Did that feel good?"

The princess smiled. "That was amazing, Mistress! I loved it!" her eyes fell. "I love you," she finished.

Smiling, Maleficent kissed her Pet, raking a thumb over her Pet's nipple. Aurora shivered and gasped, closed to another orgasm. This made Maleficent's smile grow wider. "Oh, extremely sensitive?" She leaned down and flicked a nipple. The princess squirmed. "Hmm," the enchantress said thoughtfully. She flicked the nipple once more. She sat up and held her hand out. A stone appeared and it was vibrating. "See this stone, Pet? It's was made from the deepest rock, it vibrates when heated."

Gently, she lowered the smooth, stone to a nipple. The princess gasped, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Feel good?" Maleficent asked, moving it to the other nipple and moving it around in circles.

"Y-yes, M-mmm-mistress!" it was difficult for her Pet to talk.

Her mistress kissed her hard. She smiled as she moved away. "Want to see where else it goes?"

Her Pet's eyes grew wide. "Really?" she asked anxiously.

Maleficent laughed. "Here," she lowered the rock to her Pet's sensitive folds. Instantly, Aurora's head shot back and her hands gripped the pillows tightly. The enchantress rubbed her Pet's folds, smirking at the juices that came from her Pet. She applied pressure, making the vibration faster.

The princess shook her head from side to side, her hips moving with the stone, wanting more. The Evil Queen pressed it further, separating her folds. Her Pet screamed, orgasming before Maleficent could touch it to her Pet's clit. "Well," Maleficent smiled. "You sure came three times more than normal." She bent down and lapped at her Pet's wetness, drinking in whatever still flowed. She flicked her tongue inside her Pet and tongue fucked her. The princess squirmed, orgasming once more. The enchantress drank it up once more.

Finally, she lapped up her Pet's folds, cleaning off any of the sweet juices. She rose and suckled her Pet's nipples. "Was that good, Pet?"

Her Pet was still panting, but she managed to nod.

"Good," Maleficent said, making the stone disappear. She curled in next to her Pet and pulled her into her arms. "Now it's time to sleep, My Darling."


End file.
